User talk:Alethic Logic/Archive/1
X-Ray of Right Hand Be careful, make sure that if you show some kind of url for where you got the image. That way Wikip*dia can't say we got it from them! Also, we try not to get images from them as they hate Stephen so very, very much.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:41, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I got it on a google search. I'll go back and find the source. How could Wikiwhineia be the "source" for anything? '--Alethic Logic 03:46, 18 February 2007 (UTC)' :Of course they are not, but I gotta post a slap on the hand, etc...in case they are watching, lol--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:48, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, crap - I got it from Answers.com which was getting it from Wikipedia. Sorry. Should I take it off? '--Alethic Logic 03:50, 18 February 2007 (UTC)' Give answers.com credit and make some nasty comment about how wikip*dia sucks or something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:54, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, I found a better pic. Please stand by. '--Alethic Logic 03:59, 18 February 2007 (UTC)' ::::OK, how's that? '--Alethic Logic 04:06, 18 February 2007 (UTC)' :Looks good, wikip*dia is not the boss of Wikiality.com! WOO-HOO USA USA USA!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:15, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know. I've been doing my best to put a little truthiness into Wikipedia over the past few months... for some reason, they have a problem with it. Anyway - I'm massaging the penis page. I'm thinking of doing a bit on famous people and the names they have given their penis. Probably stuff like Abe Lincoln = "Lincoln Log", Bill Clinton = "Slick Willy", Bill O'Reilly = "Baby Bear" - corny stuff like that. Whaddaya think? '--Alethic Logic 04:23, 18 February 2007 (UTC)' Hand of God Great pic of the Hand of God smiting man with the ruler! Did you edit that yourself? If so, kudos to you! Reminded me of the scene in the "Blues Brothers" when the "penguin" nun was smacking Jake and Elwood's hands while they sat sullen in the kid's desks... I did a quick The Google The Images search for a pic of that for you, but no luck. --OHeL 20:28, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Yes, that was mine. Glad you liked it... and yes the Blues Brothers came to mind as I was writing the nun thing. '--Alethic Logic 20:34, 17 February 2007 (UTC)' ::I just came over to say the same thing - The ruler smack pic is a great addition!--thisniss 20:39, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks... I wasn't aware this was such a sadistic crowd. '--Alethic Logic 22:55, 17 February 2007 (UTC)' Bum Page I don't have time to finish this tonight but I thought you guys (um... and girls) might like a peek at what I have in mind. '--Alethic Logic 02:20, 15 February 2007 (UTC)' :Looks good so far. I was formatting the quiz section, check it out and change as needed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:48, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks... I'll use your format as a template. I think I've got two more to do. BTW, the research on this one has been fun. '--Alethic Logic 16:51, 15 February 2007 (UTC)' :::FUN! lol, I'll say! BTW, which picture is giving you problems, they all seem to be working...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:22, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::The Howard Stern butt picture isn't working for me (in more ways than one). '--Alethic Logic 17:32, 15 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Okay, I saw that you posted a new version, see if that one works, BTW, which browser are you using?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:39, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I tried it and it doesn't work. I'm using firefox. Are you able to see the ELMO pic? I still haven't been able to see it. If I separate it from the gallery it shows up, but for some reason, the gallery view isn't working. '--Alethic Logic 17:44, 15 February 2007 (UTC)' :::The gallery! Okay, now we're getting somewhere...hold on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:03, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I think I've found a solution for the pimp page. I wanted a picture at the top anyway. The Howard Stern butt picture still doesn't work for me. '--Alethic Logic 18:05, 15 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Can you post the link for the original image? Let me see if I can upload it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:32, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, I didn't notice this yesterday. Yes, the image is here. BUTT, we need a cropped version (which I created). '--Alethic Logic 22:45, 16 February 2007 (UTC)' ::BUTT, is it still giving you problems?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:50, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah - I still can't see it (although temporary blindness could be part of the problem). I downloaded a new version of firefox BUTT that didn't help. '--Alethic Logic 23:25, 16 February 2007 (UTC)' ::::BTW, it's only the cropped version that I can't see. I can see the full image on the answer page. '--Alethic Logic 23:26, 16 February 2007 (UTC)' ::BUTT what program did you use to crop the page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:28, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::It's some cheap program that came with my scanner - PhotoExpress... but still, I used the same program and process for Jennifer Aniston's BUTT, and look how nice that turned out. In fact, I used it for all the cropped images. '--Alethic Logic 23:32, 16 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Okay, just checking...I will get to it tonight, I just can't get at it right notw...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:36, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::OK, thanks! I very much appreciate the help. '--Alethic Logic 23:41, 16 February 2007 (UTC)' ;;Okay, I tried a new pic, see if that works...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:46, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::Cool!!! in a BUTT ugly sort of way... but yes, I can see it. Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 00:58, 17 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Good, make sure you place pages you are especially proud of on Peer Review so we can vote to put a nice piece of ass on the Front Page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:05, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :OK, I'm thinking this one and the Hands page would be good ones. I've started moving to other body parts as well - but I think I'm going to take my time... . '--Alethic Logic 01:29, 17 February 2007 (UTC)' Frenemy Template I made one tell me if you feel any changes are needed, Template:Frenemy--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:57, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Looks great! '--Alethic Logic 21:34, 14 February 2007 (UTC)' MIL-TFBP-41C Very funny page, you should nominate it to be a "Wikiality.com Featured Word", here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:56, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I think it still needs a little work. One or two more quotes at least. What do you think? '--Alethic Logic 01:26, 14 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Yeah, but you should put it up there because we are still working out the kinks, so everything should be ready at the same time...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:27, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::Funny story: In my youth, I was working as an independent contractor for the military (I was basically a draftsman). So I would put "To be manufactured in accordance with MIL-TFBP-41C" on all my drawings. This went on for years and nobody ever asked me about it. I'll bet it's still on drawings being used by the military today - not just my stuff, but everybody who has used one of my drawings as a sample has certainly added it to their drawings. '--Alethic Logic 02:15, 14 February 2007 (UTC)' ::THAT IS FUCKING HILARIOUS!!! I used to do work with a mil subcontractor and even when we were trying to become ISO9000 cert (years ago...), they never really looked at anything, just signed off on stuff! I wonder if that was ever on any of the drawings! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:05, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree, this page has a lot of potential (I also agree that it could still use some fine-tuning). I hope you will keep working on it and nominate it for featuring! One thing I thought you might like: the various quotes templates we have available. In particular, I bet there's a place where you might find a use for Template:Qrwb. You may not want to use these, but I wanted to offer them in case you didn't know they were there. If you need help with anything, just let WatchTV or me (or both) know.--thisniss 02:33, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::::OK, thanks. I don't see the quote templates fitting quite yet, but it's good to know they're there. I'll keep thinking about what else to do with this one... you know... keep the juices flowing (as we writers say). '--Alethic Logic 02:58, 14 February 2007 (UTC)' ::::::Oh, and I did nominate it already. I feel kinda weird nominating my own work. Is that how we do it here? '--Alethic Logic 03:01, 14 February 2007 (UTC)' :::::Yes, people usually do, though I agree that it does feel weird. But it's good - it means that you like it, and you wouldn't mind seeing it put up on the front page (when you're ready, of course). No need to worry! (And nothing to blush about, either. lol)--thisniss 03:08, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Redirects That's funny. We were leaving each other simultaneous messages. I hope this isn't annoying, but I thought I would show you how to do a redirect. I'm happy to do it, but figured you would also want to know how to do it yourself, and it's very easy. It's actually in the Beginner's Guide, too. Anyway, all you have to do is type: #REDIRECT insert name of page you're redirecting to here That's it. You should, of course, always "Preview" the page before you save to make sure that you don't have a typo, etc. (and because sometimes a page is spelled weird, and because wiki is sensitive to caps, etc.), but other than that it couldn't be easier. So... you try, and then if you have any problems I will give you a help (just couldn't bring myself to say "hand", lol).--thisniss 15:57, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :My gaydar didn't go off... you must be a gurl... '--Alethic Logic 02:16, 14 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Well, yeah, but the "hand" wasn't a dirty joke, you! I was resisting only because of the ↓↓↓ "hand" pages conversation. But now I see how your thoughts works. mmm-hmmm. I'm going to have to re-read "The Hand of God" with this in mind.--thisniss 02:33, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::LOL! Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I'm blushing now - and that's not a good thing. '--Alethic Logic 02:55, 14 February 2007 (UTC)' Hands vs. The Hand I'm wondering if your "gallery of hands" wouldn't fit better in Hands than in Hand of God? Obviously, your gut may tell you something different, but to me THE Hand of God seems like it should not have to share its page with all those lesser hands (some of them are even the hands of the non-godly, or hands doing things that would make The Baby Jesus sad). And since there is another, pre-existing page all about hands as a general appendage, it makes sense that it would be a place to put all those images of other-than-God's-hands, don't you agree? You can even link to the Hands page from the nice Parts of the Body template that I put on your page - and did you notice that I put Hand of God at the top, to signify its being above the rest of the body?--thisniss 04:06, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :Sure, that sounds fine. I'll have a look tomorrow (getting late tonight and Stephen is on soon). I appreciate your wisdom in this and I wouldn't want The Baby Jesus to be sad. '--Alethic Logic 06:44, 13 February 2007 (UTC)' ::OK, that was easier than I thought. '--Alethic Logic 06:51, 13 February 2007 (UTC)' :::Well, I'm a close personal friend of the Baby Jesus from way back, and he happened to mention to me the other day over coffee that your work around here has been making him very happy. Oh, and I may tweak the formatting of the "Hands" pages a bit later (it's way late in my time zone now, too), but these are both looking great!--thisniss 07:28, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::::You too? Wow, small world. Yes, please feel free to tweak as much as you like. I was thinking the Stephen picture might get the caption/quote "I think Jesus wants me to be rich" - but then I thought it might disrupt the flow of the captions. I appreciate a fresh look from others. Maybe some of my stuff could stand to suffer the scrutiny of peer review. Just talking out loud here... '--Alethic Logic 15:20, 13 February 2007 (UTC)' :::::Oh, one more thing that's been bugging me. We changed the spelling of Bearorist to Bearrorist in the text but I'm not sure how to change the title of the article to match and what might be affected. Is that something you can help me with? I might have to add you and WatchTV to the hands page as "helping hands"... Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 15:23, 13 February 2007 (UTC)' ::::It looks like WatchTV has already moved the page to Bearrorist to correct the spelling issue. Bearorist still points there as a re-direct page, so you don't need to do anything. And it's our job to be "helping hands" - all in the service of Our Glorious Stephen, right?--thisniss 15:48, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::OK, Thanks!!! I've got to get some work done today, but in the words of my governor... (or was it Douglas McArthur?) "I'll be back". '--Alethic Logic 15:53, 13 February 2007 (UTC)' Colbert's Laws of Existence I made some further revisions to this page, and made the "Uncertainty Theory" a liberal agenda (which of course it is). I really tried hard to incorporate the fact that Adam found Eve's rack to be attractive after he ate from the tree of knowledge, but that is the exact reason why I struggled with it -- it is to factual!!! (LOL). In the end, I decided to not run with it -- but if you can find a truthiness angle to Eve this feel free to edit away. --OHeL 00:34, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :It's cool... My pen writes, and having writ, moves on... '--Alethic Logic 00:51, 13 February 2007 (UTC)' And on the Seventh Day ...He rested to look at His creation: Word of the Week...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:13, 12 February 2007 (UTC) I thought, in the beginning, the word was God. ??? '--Alethic Logic 18:24, 12 February 2007 (UTC)' :And then after a week He changed it to Stephen, then Grease for the next week...and it was probably begat the week after...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:52, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Images You must make an effort to tag your images as "For Parody Use Only". Please check the paragraph below for instructions, hints, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:01, 11 February 2007 (UTC) OK, I'll go back and add it. It sounds like it's "optional". I don't know what I'm doing wrong with my ELMO picture. Is there some reason you can see why it won't show up? '--Alethic Logic 22:07, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' http://www.wikiality.com/Image:Elmo_pimp.JPG is the file. ::It is sorta optional, until we get into trouble. I just want to catch as many now, so I won't have to do that many later, if we ever get into trouble and the page is shut down as a result. So, try to post the stuff from the paragraph below for every image. ::Re: your image, it didn't display because wikis are extremely picky. You originally typed the name with lowrcase "jpg" and the image is technically JPG (uppercase). I know, I know, anal retentive Wikiality.com SuperComputer...I fixed it already, BTW...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:12, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::OK, thanks! I'll go back and pick up the ones that need it. Should "for parody use only" appear on straight pictures too (like the polar bear or the bearorist page)? '--Alethic Logic 22:19, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' :: I think I screwed it up again. I went back to have a look and it was still gone. I reverted the page to the one you produced and still nothing. Please forgive me - but I still need your help on it. '--Alethic Logic 22:25, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' :::No problem... ::::In response to your other Q...I'll show you an example of one that I did...Image:RunawayAstronaut.png... ::::...I posted a plain description(1) of what is actually in the picture, the "For Parody Use ONLY"(2) bit, and then links(3) to the original image(s) (so people can see what I did, ha ha!) and then to cover my ass, the copyright(4) of the page where I appropriated it. When I find the image, I gather all that stuff and upload it right away so I don't lose any of that info. If I have to manipulate it, I will save that info as a document of some sort so I can refer to it when I am finished. ::::I cannot expect you to do all that for every image (some of my old ones don't have anything on them), but it becomes really easy once you get into the habit. And it does cover one's ass...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:29, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::::OK, cool. I'll definitely do it from now on and correct anything I touch that's already there. '--Alethic Logic 22:32, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' Pimp Nice start, I added a bit making it like an article about a bird species. Also, I do have pictures already that can be used. Let me see if I can find them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:17, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Cool! Thanks! I just happened to notice that the word was referenced in a lot of articles but no page was available. '--Alethic Logic 19:24, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' :Well, don't stop editing it, I just saw what you were doing and wanted to play along! You've got the right idea about this place, just stick with the truthiness and post with your gut!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:26, 11 February 2007 (UTC) OK, thanks. I like the theme. Let's see what else is out there. '--Alethic Logic 19:28, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Here is one of the pages I got a while back...Image:FlyGuy.png, he's a British comedian.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:35, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::Another pic Image:JRobertsPrettyWoman.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:52, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::OK, this is turning out to be a great page. Thanks!!! I'll take a break and come back to it later today. '--Alethic Logic 20:36, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' ::::Try clicking on this--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:32, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm not getting it when I click here. Is it showing up on your screen? Maybe I should, like, reboot or something... '--Alethic Logic 22:36, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Clicking there would have purged your cache for that page. You can try to simply clear out your browser instead of rebooting everything, which of course, you can do if it doesn't work. Don't worry too much about it; this happens to me all the time...so, it's not just you...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:40, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I rebooted and I still don't see an image. Are you seeing it? I suppose I could upload it again by a different name. (I wouldn't make a big deal about it except that it ties in to one of the songs). '--Alethic Logic 22:58, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' ::::Hold on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:00, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, try clicking on this again...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:02, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Still nothing. '--Alethic Logic 23:06, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' :It seems to be working today, have you check it lately?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:16, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::LMAO... I once had a '57 VW that was like that. '--Alethic Logic 21:37, 14 February 2007 (UTC)' :::Well, the Elmo pic still isn't cooperating for me. I kinda liked the monica picture to the side because she's not a pimp - she's a swallow (and the text is too scrunchy). Would you object to me moving it back? '--Alethic Logic 21:52, 14 February 2007 (UTC)' Camel Pic, etc I took the camel pic down because, I don't know, it just didn't seem right on the page. Maybe if it were pictures of someone having a bad hair day in the green zone, that would seem to fit the tone of the page... As far as posting on a page under review, well as long as it isn't randomness (or some other un-Colbert content) it should be fine. BTW, have you posted anything on the Peer Review?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 11 February 2007 (UTC) No, I haven't posted anything on the Peer Review. I'm not sure when or if I should and how that process works. When is it appropriate to ask for a peer review? I'll check out the page. Yeah, no problem about the spider pic - I'm sure I'll find a place for it somewhere else. I don't really want to detract from the cleverness of the Iraqknowphobia word. We need to consider making up tee-shirts for some of these definitions. '--Alethic Logic 18:42, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' Bearrorist Pic I am guessing you procured that somehow...I have to wonder why isn't the woman wearing a burqa?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:16, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Nope - I got it off the internet. It may indeed be an altered pic (I don't think it is) but in any case I didn't alter it. BTW, I didn't alter the SuperBush picture either - it came like that off the rack. '--Alethic Logic 03:13, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' :LOL, okay, just wondering.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:14, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't cross the line with the Iraq pic did I? I'd hate to have the SS at my door (Secret Service, not the other one... or is it?) '--Alethic Logic 03:16, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' Valentine --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:57, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Done! '--Alethic Logic 17:11, 4 February 2007 (UTC)' :Excellent! I have sent the Valentine Card link to IntegrityJustice.com and I hope Stephen sees them and/or shows some of them on The Report!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:24, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Cool! If I had known that, I would have come up with something truthier... '--Alethic Logic 19:17, 4 February 2007 (UTC)' :::You still can, there is no limit, you just don't want to look like a stalker--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:35, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Why not? . '--Alethic Logic 19:41, 4 February 2007 (UTC)' Footnotes and the "ref" Thing I straitened up the issue with "Papa Bear" go check it out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:57, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks - I tried to do it like it's done at that other Wiki place, but it didn't seem to work so I faked it for the time being. Thanks for fixing it. I'll use this as a sample next time. '--Alethic Logic 01:00, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' ::I actually prefer the other way, but this is the way it is so, hey, what can ya do?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:13, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Nevada Pic I moved the pic, go see if it to your liking.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:18, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah, cool. I added a couple of spaces to get the section "Discovery" out from behind it. Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 23:27, 7 February 2007 (UTC)' Your Warped Mind Nice catch with Scooter and the "fox" spirit. LOL. I feel the truthiness is strong in you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:58, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :You deserve half the credit - you pointed me there. I think once we give ourselves to truthiness, we open ourselves up to the truthiness in everything around us. If that sounds too new-agey, it's because I'm from California. Yours in truthiness, '--Alethic Logic 22:38, 6 February 2007 (UTC)' Slytation Maybe you should make slytation into an expose. Kinda like you discovered how liberals try to confuse Real Americans and you call their tactic: slytation. And drop the "Rudolf Steiner" thing because it includes a Wikip*dia ref. Make one up. For instance, spoof the whole Scooter Libby thing and show how liberals make up "proof" with slytations. Or you could spoof signing statements, etc. I just don't like the idea of using Wikip*dia; it's too facty.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:17, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Hey, I like that. OK, but then I'll have to change parts of the definition (like the old obscure references part). I guess my point was that despite the "facty" tone of Wikipedia, it is not exactly all that facty and really more "opiniony" (I may have to coin another word here). OK, I'll try to get to it later today (since Clinton ruined the economy, I'm having to work more hours these days). Thanks for the input. '--Alethic Logic 18:38, 6 February 2007 (UTC)' ::You don't have to change the old obscure thing, just adapt it. Say that anything liberals say must be from something old and obscure because FOX has never mentioned it and FOX is part of the "New American Century"! No hurries here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:43, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::OK, cool! '--Alethic Logic 18:48, 6 February 2007 (UTC)' Samantha Bee The only thing offensive about Miss Bee's page is that she is Canadian, otherwise, your picture is not offensive enough.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:13, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Let me see if I can help with that... '--Alethic Logic 17:15, 5 February 2007 (UTC)' ::You should be punished for using puns...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:01, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::I could stand that - under the right circumstances. '--Alethic Logic 15:37, 6 February 2007 (UTC)' Images You may upload an image, simply click on the " " link underneath the "search box". --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:37, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks, but this doesn't answer my question, exactly. I think what you're saying is that after I have manipulated the image using gimp, I have to post it somewhere and reference it to some url - and we don't have a "somewhere" to post it to (like Wikipedia has a Wiki-source place to warehouse stuff like this). OK, I'll just make a profile on some dating site, call myself Samantha Bee, and put my picture there... OK, just kidding. I'll find a way. Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 05:57, 5 February 2007 (UTC)' :You may upload an image, simply click on the " " link underneath the "search box". After you do that, the Wikiality.com SuperComputer stores it under the name you give it. For some hints on using images, go to N00b Guide and scroll down to images. Also, if you don't have an image program, you can download gimp for free.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:18, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Oh, sorry - yes, thanks! I see it says that now. I'll give it a try in the morning. Sorry to trouble you. '--Alethic Logic 07:01, 5 February 2007 (UTC)' :It's no trouble at all, it's my duty to make sure Stephen is honored with appropriate levels of truthiness. :For these wikis, though, formatting is the hardest thing. My gut tells me that computers are a special electronic form of factonistas that won't work right unless you type everything perfectly. They have no guts. You just keep posting the truthiness, and I'll try to show you how these damn, dirty computers prefer their code written.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'll try not to ask you to repeat everything in the future, that should cut your workload in half. Actually, I'm sure I'll get the hang of it and the appropriate tone for my additions as well. You've been a great help today. '--Alethic Logic 07:20, 5 February 2007 (UTC)' :::I learned code through many, many anonymous edits on other wikis. By the time I got here I had basic stuff down, although, I do have o admit there is still stuff I have problems with. Oh, and don't delete Slytation; it can be fixed, those tags are so people know what to fix. Good night.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:30, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::::OK, thanks. I only have about 6 months in at Wikipedia so basically, I know how to make something bold or italic or indented. OK, I'll leave slytation alone for now and we'll see where it goes. Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 14:27, 5 February 2007 (UTC)'